


Over Again

by InfinityMaximoff



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Davina Claire, BAMF Rebekah Mikaelson, Finn and Sage are married, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Klaus is a good brother, Kol and Rebekah are twins, Mikaelson Twins, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Finn Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Rebekah is a good sister, Rebekah saves her family, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, but not the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityMaximoff/pseuds/InfinityMaximoff
Summary: Rebekah Mikaelson was dying.She was alone and dying. The only family she had was her brother, Kol. Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Henrik were all dead. There were only three Mikaelson’s left, soon to be two. Rebekah had lost her family, only her niece and one brother still alive. Marcel had left her not long after she had taken the cure, something she regretted. Life sucked. Most of the vampires in the world were dead, the witches wanted to take out the few remaining. Werewolves also pitted themselves against the vampires. Both beloved they were the superior species. Soon, vampires would cease to exist.In her final moments, Rebekah prayed. She prayed to every god she could think of, from every mythology that she had come across. She wanted to save her family, to save them, give them better than what she did in the past. They all deserved better than what she gave them, she had betrayed each of them at least once. She want her siblings alive.Unbeknownst to her, her prayers had been heard. What better than to send the dying Mikaelson back in the past.Rebekah Mikaelson was dying, and then she wasn’t.
Comments: 66
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

Rebekah Mikaelson was dying.

She was alone and dying. The only family she had was her brother, Kol. Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Henrik were all dead. There were only three Mikaelson’s left, soon to be two

Rebekah had lost her family, only her niece and one brother still alive. Marcel had left her not long after she had taken the cure, something she regretted. After spending over a thousand years wishing to be a human, she hated every second not being an original. Life sucked.

Most of the vampires in the world were dead, the witches wanted to take out the few remaining. Werewolves also pitted themselves against the vampires. Both beloved they were the superior species. Soon, vampires would cease to exist. 

In her final moments, Rebekah prayed. She prayed to every god she could think of, from every mythology that she had come across. She wanted to save her family, to save them, give them better than what she did in the past. They all deserved better than what she gave them, she had betrayed each of them at least once. She want her brothers and sister alive. 

Unbeknownst to her, her prayers had been heard. What better than to send the dying Mikaelson back in the past.

Rebekah Mikaelson was dying, and then she wasn’t.


	2. Chicago

Rebekah Mikaelson was dying with her only living sibling at her side. One of Kol's hands was in her's, the other resting on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah whispered. She knew she was dying, she didn't want to leave her brother alone. After she died, it would only be him and their niece.

"What for?" Kol asked quietly.

"Everything." Rebekah leaned into his hand as she spoke. "For letting Nik keep your daggered, telling Nik about your plan in New Orleans, not believing you, letting you die twice,."

"You were forgiven many years ago, Bex," Kol smiled sadly. "I was never truly mad at you, you know that."

Rebekah closed her eyes. She needed her family, Hope needed her parents, she needed her brothers, but they were gone. The sister she had longed to have for over a thousand years was dead. She already said goodbye to Hope, it was just Kol left.

"Kol?" Rebekah asked quietly, placing her free hand on top of their connected ones. He hummed as an answer. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do," Kol told her, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew she was saying her final goodbye. "I love you too, little sister."

As her breathing slowed, Rebekah prayed. From Greek to Norse, any god from any mythology she could think of, she prayed to. She wanted to save her family, she didn't care how. She wanted to fix her mistakes.

Rebekah gave Kol one last smile before closing her eyes. It was time for her to go. Squeezing his hand, Rebekah Mikaelson took her last breath.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Rebekah was hungry. She definitely shouldn't have been, she remembered dying. She had said goodbye. She could easily hear was cars racing down a street and a flowing sound with a heartbeat. It made her hungry.

Rebekah opened her eyes. It wasn't the pale blue ceiling she had become accustomed to for the past few months, it was metal with hanging lights. She sat up, momentarily shocked at how easy the action was, and eyed her surroundings. There were coffins laid on platforms, each belonging to a Mikaelson. She hadn't seen those coffins in decades.

Her head snapped over to the man that was walking towards her. She got out of her coffin, eyes narrowing as the man stopped in front of her. "Your brother wants you to meet him at Gloria's bar." The guard said, tilting his neck to the side. Rebekah wasted no time before tearing into his throat, feeding from him until he died. She dropped him as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Glancing down, Rebekah's eyes widened as she saw the outfit she was in. It was the dress she was wearing she was daggered in the 1920s and when she was undaggered in 2010.

"Oh my god," Rebekah whispered, gasping as the realization hit her. "I'm back- I'm back in the past." She placed her hands on her coffin as she calmed herself down. "I'm back in the past and I can save my family."

She hadn't realized how much time passed while she thought until she heard footsteps and felt the familiarity of her half-brother.

"Little sister," Klaus greeted.

"Nik," She turned around, her voice wavering. "How long?"

"You've been daggered for 90 years, it's 2010." He answered, watching her carefully.

Rebekah nodded, trying to keep herself from breaking down. She was really back in the past, her siblings were still alive. She could save them.

She threw herself at her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Klaus stumbled slightly, confused by his sister's actions. He had expected a dagger in the heart, just like every other time she had been undaggered. He wrapped his arms around his sister as he felt her shake, having glanced down and seen her tears.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah sobbed. "I don't want to be alone, Nik, I'm sorry for trying to leave."

Rebekah knew she had made many mistakes in the past, especially regarding her brother. She had to tell him. "I-I'm also the reason father came to New Orleans." She didn't look at her brother as she spoke. "Marcel talked me into it and he got a witch to send a picture of him, you and Elijah to Mikael. I was blinded by my love for him, but by the time I realized it, it was already too late. I never wanted to hurt you, any of you, if I could change it I would." Rebekah tried not to let more tears fall as she thought of the day he found out, she couldn't see him like that again.

"Why tell me now?" Klaus asked.

"You're my brother, and I don't want people to pit us against each other." Klaus closed his eyes, holding his sister tighter. He and Elijah had both seen how blinded she was for Marcel, but didn't bring it up to her, she wouldn't have reacted well. His little sister called the man they had been running from for centuries, their father, to their home for a boy. Mikael had burned their city down, Elijah leaving them so that he and Rebekah could escape.

"You're forgiven, little sister" Klaus whispered. "If it happens again, I won't be so forgiving."

Rebekah nodded against his neck, the siblings staying in that position until they heard footsteps coming towards him. Klaus pulled away, his thumbs swiping over Rebekah's cheeks. "I brought a little peace offering." Rebekah glanced at her brother as Stefan Salvatore walked in and watched him carefully as Klaus compelled him to remember, but did not say anything to him.

Stefan gaze flickered between the two before resting on Klaus. "I remember you… we were friends."

"We are friends," The hybrid told him, then turned to his sister. "Now, the reason you're here. Gloria tells me that you have what she needs to contact the Original witch."

Rebekah brought her hand up to her neck and huffed. "It must have fallen when we left the bar." She tilted her head, eyeing Stefan. "Did you happen to take it, Stefan?"

Stefan stilled momentarily, he couldn't lie his way out of this. She would know, she somehow always knew when he was lying. He nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"You didn't give it to the doppelganger, did you? I would hate to have to go all the way to Mystic Falls, dig up her corpse and come all the way back to get answers." Rebekah inwardly smirked as her brother ranted.

"Maybe Gloria could channel me to find it," She offered before Stefan could answer. "I did wear it for a thousand years."

Stefan's eyes widened as the siblings shared a look before looking at him. "Come on, old friend," Klaus turned to him. "Tell us where the necklace is."

"Nik," Rebekah called. "Is it just me or does it look like he's hiding something?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow as Stefan faltered. "Perhaps, about the latest doppelganger and why my brother can't make his hybrids?"

"I'm disappointed," Klaus mused, placing his hands on Stefan's neck. "It seems there's someone I need to kill again." He snapped Stefan's neck, turning to his sister when she huffed.

"Can we go shopping before we go to Mystic Falls?" Rebekah made her way out of the warehouse, grinning when she heard her brother's groan of annoyance.

It was good to have him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this story has been posted on ff and wattpad, so I figured I'd post It here too. The start od the chapter had be super emotional while I was writing it, but Rebekah is back in the past! Rebekah's main focus will be saving her family and not getting a boyfriend. She had lost them all, some more than once, and her main goal is saving them.


	3. Mystic Falls

Rebekah knew she had to start planning. They had been making their way to Mystic Falls when she realized that she would have to store the information somewhere, just in case she somehow forgot, but there were things she knew for certain. She was going to try her hardest to save Finn, no matter what, she had already mourned him twice and did not want to go through that again. She was also saving Kol, being human wasn't worth it-she hated ever taking the cure. She was also going to try her hardest to stop Silas from rising, she had a while until that one though. Klaus would become a father, she would even kill Marcel if necessary. Even after pining after her for hundreds of years, he left her when she needed him most. She would help Freya with whatever she needed, as Freya was there for her.

There was more, of course, but now they were back in Mystic Falls. She stood at the back of the truck as Stefan started to wake up.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he sat up.

"You took quite the beating," Rebekah told him as she leaned against the truck. "My brother has been snapping your neck all afternoon, I got a few in there as well."

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You can stop playing dumb, Stefan, we figured out what you were hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Just failed to mention the doppelgänger's still alive."

"Where is she?"

"Hopefully killing her, our family isn't a big fan of doppelgängers."

Stefan rushed at her, both flying out of the truck, just like he did last time. "Where is she?"

Rebekah grunted. "You really do love her don't you?" She pushed him against the truck, punching him, before taking a crowbar, the hook behind his neck as she pulled him towards her. "It's a shame she's taken a liking to your brother." She said while driving the crowbar through his stomach.

Rebekah walked through the hall of the school, listening to Caroline and Tyler's conversation, looking at the phone Klaus had given her. It wasn't what she was used to, considering that yesterday she had been on her deathbed decades in the future, but she had been playing with it on the drive to Mystic Falls. She had also caught up with her brother about everything she missed over the years, something she hadn't done the first time around. Rebekah walks towards them in the hallway, putting her phone in her pocket. "You two are adorable."

They both turned to her. "Uh, do we know you?" Caroline asked.

"You're Caroline, the doppelgänger's friend " Rebekah's eyes lingered on her. She was the mother of her niece's best friends and first girlfriend many years in the future. She turned to Tyler, someone she had come to hate over the years. He had given up everything to try and get revenge on Klaus. "And you're Tyler, the werewolf."

Caroline put herself between Tyler and Rebekah. "And who are you?"

Rebekah grinned, her vampire face starting to come out. "I'm the new girl." She flashed towards Caroline, snapping her neck and grabbing Tyler's arm. "I think it's time I took you to my brother."

Rebekah dragged him to the gym, ignoring his protests. "Get off of me!"

"Hush now." Rebekah smiled at the sight of her brother, despite the fact that he was currently terrorizing a group of teenagers.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah." He waved his hand towards her. "Word of warning… she can be quite mean."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, oh how she missed him. "Don't be an ass, Nik." She threw Tyler into his arms.

"Leave him alone!" Elena tried to protest, but the originals ignored her.

Klaus looked between the teenagers. "I'm going to make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they died during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually. " He bit his wrist and made Tyler drink his blood, staring at the Bennett witch in the room. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake… you better hurry." With that, Klaus snaps Tyler's neck.

"He killed him." Matt Donovan spoke, shocked. Rebekah couldn't remember why she ever liked him, especially after he killed her brother.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena corrected.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transitions. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena… for safe-keeping." Klaus ordered, grabbing onto Elena's arm.

"This is the latest doppelgänger." Rebekah walked over to her brother and Elena. "I liked the last two better."

Klaus smiled faintly. "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you, sister?"

Rebekah nodded, grabbing Tyler's limp arm and dragging her back to where Caroline was. "Nik," she called, turning back to him. "I think this involves the doppelgänger more than we thought."

Rebekah leaned against the lockers, going through Caroline's phone. She decided that she would wait for the baby vampire to wake up before she told Klaus about the necklace situation, just in case Caroline had the grand idea to leave with Tyler's body. She looked over as Caroline started waking up."It would have been nice to have telephones back in my day, would've made life easier."

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked, looking at her.

"He's dead." Rebekah paused, shrugging. "Ish."

"What did you do to him?" Caroline demanded.

Rebekah glanced up from Caroline's phone. "Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid, courtesy of my big brother." Rebekah scrolled through the pictures of Elena and Stefan "Why couldn't she choose someone who isn't a Salvatore?"

"There it is," She whispered as she zoomed in on a picture of her necklace, looking up at Caroline.

"Your friend has something of mine that my brother and I need, stay here with the wolf boy."

Rebekah flashed to the gym, immediately at her brother's side. "Nik, she has my necklace. Look." She gave him the phone so he could see the picture she had come across.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus muttered.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "Where is it?"

"I don't have it anymore," Elena told her.

Rebekah turned to her brother. "Make her tell me where it is, Nik!"

Klaus looked at Elena, crouching in front of her. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth." Elena looked between the two. "Katherine stole it."

Klaus glanced back at his sister. "Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He walked over and put on the clock. There's a buzzer sound when the clock appeared on the board. He went over to Stefan and compelled him.

"Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena cried out.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." With one last look at Stefan, Klaus wrapped an arm around his sister and left the gym

Rebekah looked down at Caroline's phone, three minutes remaining. Only a few seconds passed before Tyler woke up. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Tyler," Caroline started carefully.

"Don't be shy about it, Caroline." Rebekah interrupted, glancing back down at the timer.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked again.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid." Caroline told him. "You're in transition."

"You'll only survive if your witch if your witch is successful." Rebekah interrupted again. "If not… you're pretty much dead."

"You're going to be okay, okay?" Caroline soothed. "It's going to be okay."

"I wonder how she's doing," Rebekah muttered, showing them the timer. "Tick tock goes the gym clock."

Not long later, Klaus walked into the room. "Well, the verdict's in. The Original Witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."

"I was right, then? It involved the doppelgänger more than we thought?" Rebekah slid off the desk. "Does it mean we get to kill her?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

Rebekah grabbed Caroline, restraining her as Klaus walked over to Tyler. "Call it a hunch." He held up a test tube. "Elena's blood. Drink it."

"No!" Caroline exclaimed, trying to get out of Rebekah's arms bur was only held tighter. "No, no, no, no. Tyler don't!"

Klaus glanced up at the blonde. "If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. It's okay." Tyler struggled with the blood, but eventually managed to drink it. "There we go. Good boy."

Rebekah watched as Tyler rolled around, screaming and writhing in pain. He held his head as his face changed to one of a hybrid. "Well, that's a good sign."

Rebekah looked up as Klaus walked over to her. "So the doppelgänger's blood is the solution," Rebekah stated.

"It seems so."

"I'm so happy for you, Nik." Rebekah grinned as she pulled her brother into a hug. "You broke the curse and can create hybrids!"

Klaus chuckled, kissing the top of his sister's head. "I need you to stay here for a while."

"I know." Rebekah nodded. " Let's make a deal yeah? If I call you and they're plotting against you I'll mention Kol. If they're not, I'll mention Finn."

"Why Finn and Kol?"

"They don't know either of their names, just that we have other siblings." She told him, kissing his cheek as she pulled away. "Go make some hybrids, Nik."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I might be in love with this story? I've been planning it since the end of may and I've been writing for it like crazy recently. As always, I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to see. You can leave suggestions in reviews or pms!


	4. It's been a while

Rebekah did not hate Niklaus Mikaelson. No, she actually often said he was her favourite brother. It had been many years since his death, and she had missed him greatly. She loved the fact that she could hug him again, talk to him. But she hated the fact he was making her go to high school again.

Of course, she skipped and went shopping. She had her own place in Mystic Falls, of course, thanks to Klaus, but they agreed that she should somewhat stay with the Salvatore brothers.

She knocked on the Boarding House door, placing her phone in her pocket. Damon opened the door. "Where's Stefan?" She asked, walking past him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"He left me here, " Rebekah stated as she ignored him, eyeing Stefan distastefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care."

"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asked before she could snap back.

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure." She turned. "Which one's my room?"

"You're not staying here," Stefan told her.

She then looked at Damon but he didn't say anything. Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Rude. Both of you." With that, she turned and went to the same room she had the first time around.

It was odd to be walking around in the boarding house before it was the school, it was what she was used to. She used to visit Hope often, as did Kol and Freya before she died.

She set her bag down on the bed, closing the door behind her, muttering to herself.

"You're lucky I love you, Nik. I really don't like these Salvatores."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Rebekah did not like Tyler Lockwood. Well, the future Tyler Lockwood. He wasn't that bad now, but that didn't mean she liked having to teach him how to be a vampire.

She wanted Klaus to be happy, and if that meant teaching the boy how to feed, she would do it. She walked towards Alaric's classroom, not caring that she was late.

"...starting with this country's original founders...the Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked entering the room. She took a seat at a desk. Tyler, Caroline and Elena looked at her.

Alaric looked at her. "There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?"

Rebekah smirked. "My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favourite subject."

Later, Rebekah walked up to the football field where the cheerleaders were practicing. As someone was asking about a cheerleader Stefan had killed, Rebekah entered the conversation. "Sounds like you have an opening on the squad."

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked. Rebekah started stretching but Caroline still stood next to her. "Hey. Hey! You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives.

"Caroline, sweetheart, I'm only interested in yours." Rebekah started. "Your spunk, your popularity. You are quite intriguing, I like some of your clothes as well." She glanced at Tyler, who was practicing on the field. She held no true interest in Tyler, but she was riling up the blonde. "Maybe even your boyfriend."

Caroline walked off as Tyler compelled the coach. Rebekah tilted her head, listening to the football team talk about her. She stood up, then did the same series of tricks she did the last time, ending in a front split. She turned to Caroline and Tyler with a small smile.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Rebekah was internally panicking. She had forgotten that Katerina, now known as Katherine, was waking her father. The save Elena gang were also trying to find a way to get rid of her, but she had a plan for that one.

Her mother was also a pain in the ass from the other side. Matt Donovan, a teenager she used to have a crush on who also murdered her brother, was seeing and talking to his dead sister. Vicki had been convinced by her mother to kill Elena so Klaus couldn't make more hybrids, which pissed Rebekah off greatly.

She had skipped the party she went to last time, along with the awful flirting with Damon. She knew what she had missed, but she was preparing to face her father again. He had been defeated, twice, and now she would have to talk to him again.

She was in her home, rather than at the Salvatores. There would be ghosts in Mystic Falls in a matter of hours, and she was less than prepared.

The next day, she walked through town as casually as possible. She had killed many people over the years, she didn't know if any ghosts would be coming for revenge. She got a cup of coffee from a small shop like she had the past few mornings, walked out the shop after paying and doze when she saw someone from her human life waiting for her across the street. Rebekah froze and took a deep breath before making her way to the bench, sitting beside the figure.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," She greeted softly. "It's been a while."

"It has." Rebekah agreed.

"Your mother has gathered quite the following." She started. "Some worship her, some fear her. Others find her idiotic."

"My mother is many things, but idiotic is not one of them," Rebekah told her, before turning her head slightly. "Why did you come to find me, Ayana?"

"Did you know that, theoretically, if the other side were to collapse, many would perish. I would not be one of them." Rebekah looked over, her eyes widening. Ayana smiled, placing her hand over Rebekah's. "I have watched your family for many years, Rebekah. I've known you all since childhood, I know you all well. I also know you are not in your time."

Rebekah shook her head. "I'm from far in the future, Ayana. I lost everyone but Kol and Hope."

"How did it come to that?" Ayana did not question who Hope was, but instead ran her thumb over Rebekah's hand.

"I lost Finn first. I missed him, I still do, but I did not mourn for long. I lost Kol next, I cried for weeks. Nik wouldn't talk to me and Elijah was my only comfort. Then I lost Kol again, because of Finn. He came back, then Finn died." Rebekah squeezed Ayana's hand. "I lost Elijah and Nik on the same day. Nik sacrificed himself to save Hope, Elijah didn't want to live without Nik."

Rebekah paused, trying to decide to tell Ayana about Freya or not. "Freya was killed by a group of witches who believed they could eliminate the rest of the original family."

"So you know about Freya?"

"It was nice to have a sister." Rebekah nodded. "It was just Freya, Kol and I that were there for Hope. They killed Freya and it was only Kol and I. I died next, I said goodbye to Kol and Hope."

"But your story did not end there," Ayana stated, her hand still in Rebekah's.

"No. I wanted to save my family. I couldn't save them the first time. So I prayed to come back. Vampires had pretty well died out. Witches and wolves both believed themselves superior, I don't know who sent me back, but I'm glad they did."

Ayana hummed, turning back to face the street in front of them. "Your mother is trying to come back."

"I know everything that happens for the next century, Ayana. My mother is a sneaky one, but I've done this once, I can do it again."

Ayana smiled softly. "There's the girl I used to look after."

Rebekah stood up, pulling Ayana with her before wrapping her arms around the Bennett.

"They have almost found the carvings and the necklace. They will know the truth and I will be gone soon."

Rebekah nodded, holding onto Ayana tighter. "Thank you for always looking after us."

Ayana kissed the top of Rebekah's head. "I've been doing it for over a thousand years, I will do so until I can not anymore."

And so Rebekah Mikaelson held onto Ayana Bennet until the moment she disappeared.


	5. The Tale of The Originals

Rebekah knew that Elena and her friends had seen the markings in the cave. There was no way to hide them, but she did not care about this too much. After checking her journals and going to school, she decided to call her brother and tell him what happened on her way to cheerleading.

“Nik, did you see any ghosts yesterday?”

”Ghosts? Can’t say I did.” Klaus was silent for a moment. “Did you see a ghost?”

“I did,” Rebekah told him. “Mother sent a ghost to try and kill Elena the other day, and the Bennett who sent her back needed up opening a door so people on the other side could pass through.”

“Who did you see?” Klaus asked curiously. 

“Ayana came to talk to me,” she said quietly. “Basically, our mother started a cult and is planning on coming back to life.”

“Sounds like something she would do.”

Rebekah nodded, not caring that her brother couldn't see her. “They also found the carvings in the cave. I don't know how they did it, but they found them, Nik.” Hearing footsteps behind her, Rebekah glanced back to see Elena walking towards her. “I'll call you later, the doppelganger is coming over.” She placed her phone in her bag and turned to Elena.

“What do you want?”

“I was hoping we could talk,” Elena told her. 

“About what?” Rebekah asked.

“This,” Elena said as she held a photo of Rebekah's name written in runic on the cave wall. “I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father.”  
Rebekah turned to walk away. “Curiosity will get you killed.”

“Well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him.”

Rebekah stiffened, not enough that Elena would notice. Even after he had died, Rebekah still feared her father. “Nobody knows where he is.” She said without turning back.

“So, then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?” Elena countered.

Rebekah spun around. “If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed!”

“So then, tell me.” Elena paused momentarily. “Why don't you want me to wake him?”

“He's my father, it's my decision,” Rebekah told her sharply. She thought there was more time before he was awakened. “I need to get back to the girls.”

Later, at the Salvatore Boarding house, Rebekah had texted her brother, telling him that Elena was asking about Mikael. “What's up?” Rebekah asked Elena as she walked in.

“It's time for us to talk.” 

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at the demand before turning. “All right girls, have at it!” At her words, six girls in various coloured homecoming dresses walk in the room. She was probably going to pick the red one again, but it was nice to have options.

“You compelled your own private runway show?” Elena asked her.

“I need a Homecoming dress.” Rebekah shrugged. “So, what do you think? Pick one.”

Elena shook her head. “I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael.”

Rebekah rushed to one of the girls, grabbed her neck and vamped out. “Pick a dress, Elena.”

“The...red one.”

“There. It wasn't so hard, was it?” Rebekah looked at the girls. “Go away. Remember nothing.” As the girls started leaving, she picked up her champagne glass and walked to Elena. “You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?”

At Elena's nod, Rebekah walked past her and went to Stefan’s room. “How fun is this?” She opened Stefan’s drawers, looking for a journal she knew he had hidden.

“We shouldn't be here…”

Rebekah smiled. “'Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop.”

Elena raised an eyebrow. “Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?”

“What do you want to know?” 

“Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?” She asked.

“My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. My big sister who I never got to meet. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate.”

“So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet.”

Rebekah laughed. “Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy...blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people.”

“The werewolves?” Elena asked curiously. 

“To us, they were just our neighbours. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me.”

Elena tilted her head. “You make it sound so normal.”

Rebekah smiled softly, thinking of her little brother. “It was.”

“Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home… but one full moon Nik and our youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn to beasts. That was forbidden, and Henrik paid the price. And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbours as well as one of the last moments my family had together as humans.” Rebekah looked over, hearing Elena's phone vibrate. “That'll be Damon checking up on you.”

When Elena came back, Rebekah laid on the bed, going through one of Stefan's diaries that she had been searching for. “Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?”

Rebekah closed the diary, not bothering to taunt Elena. She wanted her father to be dead so that she could reunite with her brothers. 

“So, vampirism was a form of protection?” 

“What else would it be?” Rebekah asked, wondering if Elenas' answer had changed any.

“A curse?”

Rebekah pursed her lips. “My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive.”

"Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not...leave?

Rebekah hummed in response, a wry smile on her lips. “Pride...My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses… When my parents requested the help of Ayana, she refused. She wanted to part in it, not  
that I blame her. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon black magic in order to make us stronger.”

“Black magic?”

“My mother was also a witch,” Rebekah stated. “Because my mother was also a witch. The witch of the Original Family.”

“But if your mother was a witch, then…” Elena trailed off.

“Am I?” Rebekah shook her head, getting up and going to the library. “No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. I never cared much for the craft. My mother did this for us. She did not turn.”

Elena followed her. “How did you turn?”

“She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts.” Rebekah twisted her ring on her finger as she thought back on that night. This was not information she really wanted to share with the doppelganger, but she didn't know how much Elijah had told her before he was daggered. 

Elena froze. “He killed you?” she whispered.

“And he wasn't delicate about it either,” Rebekah retorted. “It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable...but Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back...For every strength, there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks... And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems. Neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood...had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it… And with that, the predatory species was born.”

Elena was silent for a few minutes. “Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?”

“When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame.”

Elena nodded as she spoke. “Yeah. Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son.”

“She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her.” Of course, that wasn't true, but Elena did not know that yet.

“Mikael killed your mother?” Elena asked, whispering.

Rebekah nodded. “He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. He, Elijah and I swore always and forever."

“Always and forever...even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years?”

Rebekah shrugged. "We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik...Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times. He's my brother, I love him. We may be messed up, but at the end of the day, our family will come back to each other.” Rebekah turned to her. “You've heard the story, it's time to go. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along.”

“I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael.”

“And I've given you a thousand!” Rebekah exclaimed. “But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid."

Elena did not deny it. “It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine.”

“Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. You will have the Original family after you, and that is not something you want. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Rebekah had been pouring herself another glass of scotch when Elena Gilbert came back. Rebekah downed the drink before sighing. “I thought I told you to leave.”

“How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?” Elena asked, ignoring what she said.

“Nik,” she answered simply.

“He lied to you.”

Rebekah lifted an eyebrow. “And how do you know that?”

“The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols.” she showed Rebekah the photos as she spoke. “The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for the hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother, this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original witch. Not Mikael. Klaus.”

Rebekah closed her eyes as Elena continued. “She put the curse on him, made it so he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence… when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah, and then made up this entire lie about your father.”

“You know nothing about my family Elena. You don't know what we would do for each other, what we tell each other.” Rebekah opened her eyes. “Get out Elena.”  
After Elena left, Rebekah pulled out her phone and called a familiar number.

“Nik. I'm sure I would, but guess what I just heard from the doppelganger? They know where Mikael is, they're waking him and trying to manipulate me with the fact you killed our mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dialogue-heavy, but there are a few more chapters to post and ill be caught up with the other two sites.


	6. The Death of an Original

“What?”

Rebekah chuckled. “Elena Gilbert and her friends found the carvings in the cave. It tells the story about how the hybrid killed the original witch.”

“Rebekah…”

“Nik, I’m not mad at you.” Rebekah smiled sadly as she heard his relieved sigh. “I-when you come back, there’s something we need to talk about. It has to be done in person.”

“Are you okay?”

“I will be.” Rebekah whispered. “Come home soon, I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, little sister.”

Later, In the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan Salvatore is on the phone with Klaus Mikaelson. “Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy-looking people, it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves.”

Stefan interrupts him. “Your father is dead.”

Klaus froze. “ What did you say to me?”

“Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?”

“Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened.”

One hour earlier, Salvatore Boarding House.

“Aye, let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait.” Rebekah listened as the group formulated a plan to lure her brother back. 

“And you what?” Elena asked. “Vervained him?”

“No, we vervained him!” Damon corrected. “This guy is an Original. To make it realistic”  
“Okay, fine.” Stefan agreed. “We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger."

“Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead…” Elena trailed off.

“We drove it through his heart.” Stefan fished her sentence.

“And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?” Elena asked the brothers.

“Good point!” Damon turned to Stefan. “You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him...last thing we need is you   
getting tripped up and tongue-tied.”

“Well, don't look at me. I am just in charge of getting him back here.”

Elena sighed. “Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof.”

“Then I shall be dead,” Mikael spoke up, walking into the room

“What if he wants to see you in person?”

“Well, that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him.” Mikael told him

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned.” 

“Where is it?”

“Not here,” Mikael said, dipping a dagger in the ashes. “The knowing of its location is my insurance policy.”

“Against what?”

Mikael looked up. “You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So...it falls to you.” Mikael handed over the dagger to Elena.

Elena took the dagger. “Y...You want me to actually dagger you?”

“Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust.”

Back in the present time, Rebekah is in the room as Stefan and Klaus talk. “I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself.”

Rebekah leaned against the wall, pulling Klaus’s jacket around herself tighter. 

“Well, he is here. Come by whenever.”

“If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?” Klaus asked.

“It's true. I saw it with my own eyes.” Stefan told him.

“I wanna talk to Rebekah.”

“That's not a problem. She is right here.” Stefan said as he passed her the phone.

“Hello, Nik.” Rebekah greeted softly.

“Rebekah, love.” Rebekah smiled, despite the situation they were in. “What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run-in with the dagger?”

“It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here.” She paused, glancing at the others in the room. “I think Kol would like it here.”

Klaus sighed. “I'll be home soon.”

“Good. I'll see you then, brother.” she hung up the phone and turned to the others. “He's coming home.”

“Now- was that easy or what?” Damon smirked. 

“Let's just get this over with.” Elena pulled the dagger out of Mikael's chest.

Later, Mikael is still dead on the floor; Rebekah sat on a chair, painting her toenails while waiting for Mikael to come to life again. Stefan, Elena and Damon were in the next room,   
listening for when Mikael would wake up. Mikael started to move and after a few seconds, he got up. 

“Finally. Took you long enough.”

“Rebekah…”

“Whatever fatherly bullshit you're thinking, save it,” Rebekah told him. She had feared her father for a thousand years and had been running from him just as long. Of course, she was scared while she was talking to him, but his priority was killing her brother. 

Mikael did not speak for a few moments. “Where is my dagger?”

“Elena has it. You can't use it on me.”

“You were never what I was after.”

“Nik is my family.” Rebekah snapped before switching to speaking their first language. “You were after all of us if you were after him. My brothers are daggered right now to keep them safe from you.”

“He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!” Mikael told her, also switching to Norse.

“I know what he did. Nik was not born a killer- none of us were! You destroyed our family. Not him.”

“Rebekah…”

“For a thousand years I have wished to have a father who truly loves me, not one that wishes to kill me for protecting my brother.” She stopped, hearing the other three asking each other what the originals were saying to each other and what language they were speaking. “We have given up almost everything because of you. Because of you, we have been running for a thousand years. Finn has missed out of nine hundred years of his life, do you want to know why, father?”

“He is daggered because of your bastard brother.”

“He is daggered because we feared he would go to you, so you would kill him!” Rebekah exclaimed. “Finn took care of us when we grew up, how do you think the rest of us feel when he’s daggered? Because of you father, you and mother planted the idea and his mind that we are all abominations.”

Rebekah stood, her shoulders straightening as she faced her father. “I will save my family, father, and I will kill anyone who stands in my way.”

Rebekah turned, leaving her shocked father behind her.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Rebekah looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen to wear the last time around. It looked good. “Getting a head start, huh?” Elena asked, walking into the room.

“It’s a high school dance, Elena.” Rebekah reminded her. “Between being daggered and running from father, I never had time for high school.”

“Ever?” Elena raised an eyebrow, meeting Rebekah’s eyes in the mirror.

“Nik and I were always moving around, running.” Rebekah shrugged. “Have you heard any more from him?”

Elena shook her head. “No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair.”

“And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?” Rebekah asked. Klaus knew that they were plotting against him and that Mikael would be helping, thanks to Rebekah. She was glad that they didn’t know who Finn and Kol were yet, and that they didn’t ask.

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to know. Mikael has his own rules, I just want to go to the dance.” Rebekah told her. She was upset for ages after missing homecoming last time, and missing her father's death.

“I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town.”

“I've been running for a thousand years for a reason, Elena. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted.” Rebekah told her, not that it would change the doppelgänger’s mind. They were set on killing Klaus, but she would never let that happen.

“How do I look?”

“You look amazing! But you're missing one thing.” Elena took the necklace out of her pocket, holding it out to Rebekah. “You should wear it tonight. May I?”  
Rebekah nodded, she knew what was coming. She was prepared this time. “Thank you.”

As Elena started moving, Rebekah flashed behind her, grabbing the dagger out of her hand. “I thought you were smarter than that, Elena.”  
Elena’s eyes widened. 

“You see, my necklace was your protection. I’ve been watching, you don’t ingest vervain.” Rebekah taunted, walking towards Elena until the doppelgänger was against the wall.   
“And that means I can compel you.”

Rebekah grabbed her by the shoulder, forcing Elena to look her in the eye. “When they ask, you will tell anyone who asks that you daggered me. You will not mention that I compelled you, you will not tell them the plan failed. You will know you were compelled, but you will not act on the thought. You will act as you normally do. You will know that you tried to dagger me, that you failed.” Rebekah tilted her head. “You will not wear or ingest vervain around the Original family.”

Rebekah blinked, taking a few steps back from Elena, a smirk playing at her lips. She twirled the dagger in her hands. “When they wake up, I’d watch yourself around my brothers. They won’t be impressed. You tried to dagger me and woke our father.” She shrugged. “They’re a bit protective, but I love them for it.”

“Goodbye Elena.”

She pulled out her phone as she left the house, dialing a familiar number. “Nik!”

“Bekah, feeling better?”

“I’m pretty good considering Elena tried to dagger me a few minutes ago.” Rebekah told him, examining the dagger.

“Are you okay?” He asked immediately.

“I am. Do you remember when I said that I needed to tell you something in person?” She asked.

“I do.”

“Good, I need you to trust me.” She walked to the house Klaus had bought and planned to remodel after making his hybrids. “Move wherever you have our family. Absolutely do not tell Stefan Salvatore you moved them and where they’re at. Don’t even tell me until after homecoming.”

“I’ll have them moved as soon as possible.” Klaus assured her. “Why is this?”

“I’ll explain it soon. Right now, father has gone off to get a white oak stake. He’ll be back tonight.”

“Thank you, Bekah. Go finish getting ready, I’ll be there in a few hours.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

“I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea.” Rebekah heard as she walked into the Lockwood mansion.

“So, what now? Stop running?” Stefan asked. 

“Hm- now I reunite my family.” Klaus told him, glancing at Rebekah who had just walked in. She held a finger up to her lips. Klaus nodded, small enough for Stefan not to notice, but Rebekah did.

“Your family.” Stefan repeated. ”You mean the people you cart around in caskets?”

“None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones.” He looked at the homecoming queen a few feet away from them. “Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here...Where is she?”

“I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt.” 

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she walked over. 

“Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?”

Rebekah appeared beside him as Stefan shook her head, telling Klaus he didn’t know. “Nik, I hope I’m not too late.”

Klaus smiled, wrapping an arm around her. “Never, Bekah.”

Stefan's eyes flickered between the two. “How would you like me to take you to your father?”

“Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honour, would it? Bring him to me.” Klaus demanded.

“All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion?” Stefan suggested.

“Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back.”

“Oh, but, of course.” Rebekah interrupted, catching Stefan’s eye. “Don’t tell anyone I’m here, can’t ruin the surprise, can we?”

After Stefan left, Rebekah pulled her brother into a hug. “I missed you.” Rebekah murmured.

“While I missed you as well,” Klaus pulled away, kissing her forehead. “It’s been less than a week. Is our talk going to explain why you’ve been clingy since I’ve woken you?”

Rebekah nodded. “I’m hoping it will explain everything.”

Later, after Klaus talked to Tyler, the two Originals walked up to Elena.

“Where's your date?” Klaus asked, Rebekah by his side. 

“Getting me a drink.” She told him.

Rebekah tilted her head. Did they really think they couldn’t tell the difference between doppelgängers?   
Klaus glanced at Rebekah who nodded back, confirming his thoughts. Katherine and Elena's scents were different, the four originals knew Katerina Petrova’s scent. It was a shame Katherine didn’t know how different their scents were.

Though, what really confirmed it, was the lack of reaction to seeing Rebekah. 

“Well, seems we have you to thank for Mikael's demise,” Klaus said, deciding to play along with whatever they had planned. 

“He came at me. I didn't have a choice.” Katherine told them.

“It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original,” Rebekah spoke.

Katherine shrugged. “It wasn't the first time.”

”Right. Elijah. You seem nervous.” Klaus pointed out,

“I'm not nervous. I just don't like you.” Her gaze flickered to Rebekah. “Either of you.”

“Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it,   
give it your best shot. You won't succeed.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Mindy, one of Klaus’s hybrids, walked up to the siblings. “You have a visitor.”

“Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here,” Klaus told her.

“He said his name is Mikael,” Mindy said quietly.

Klaus looks threw the ping pong ball into a cup. “Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do.” 

Klaus and Rebekah walked to the front door, almost stopping at the sight of Mikael in the doorway.

“Hello, Niklaus. Rebekah.” Mikael greeted as if he hadn’t been trying to kill them for the past thousand years. Rebekah’s grip on Klaus tightened.

“Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in?” Klaus stared at the man he was raised to believe was his father. “Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't.”

“Or you can come outside if you want.”

Klaus did not move. ”Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb.”  
A group of hybrids gathered behind Mikael on the lawn. 

“They can't kill me.” Mikael told Klaus. 

Klaus shrugged, wrapping an arm around Rebekah. “True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce.”

“The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward.” Mikael taunted, his gaze shifting to Rebekah. “And you still cling to him after everything he has done.”

“I will always stand with my siblings, Mikael,” Rebekah told him, not moving from her spot next to Klaus. 

Mikael turned back to Klaus. “You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me.” Mindy walked up behind Mikael and pushed Katherine to him.

“Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies.” Mikael held Katherine tighter as neither Original moved.

“Go ahead. Kill her.”

“No, Klaus. He'll do it.” Katherine tried to beg, but it was no use.

“If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations.” Mikael sneered.

“I don't need them.” Klaus told Mikael. “I just need to be rid of you.”

“To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one.”

“You're forgetting something, father.” Rebekah interrupted, her eyes narrowed. “You know that despite everything, we will all be with Nik. Forever.”

“I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her.” 

“Come outside and face me, you little coward.” Mikael seethed. “And I won't have to.”

“My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!”

Mikael laughed. “Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.” Mikael stabbed Katherine with a dagger and pulled it out. 

Mikael laughs as Klaus and Rebekah look on. Damon rushed up behind Klaus, aiming for his heart, but was stopped by Rebekah who snapped his arm before Klaus could be stabbed. Klaus grabbed the stake, staring at Rebekah with wide eyes.

Katherine stood up from the floor. “Katherine…” Katherine smiled. “Kaboom.” She threw two wolfsbane grenades at the hybrids.

Klaus’s grip tightened on the stake before he shoved it through Mikael’s heart. Rebekah flashed to her brother’s side, wrapping her arms around him as they watched Mikael burn.

“What the hell did you do?” Rebekah heard Damon ask quietly, but her eyes stayed on Mikael’s ashes.

“He's earned his freedom.”

Rebekah looked up. “Did you move them?” She asked quietly in Norse.

Klaus nodded to his sister before facing Stefan. “Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

When Klaus and Rebekah made it to the privacy of their home, she threw her arms around his neck. “I almost lost you again.”

“Rebekah?” He asked quietly.

She pulled away to look up at him, tears filling her eyes. “I’ve lost you twice, Nik. I can’t do it again.”

“Sweetheart, I need you to calm down and tell me what you're talking about.”

“It’s time we had that talk I mentioned earlier.”


	7. The Truth Comes Out part 1

Rebekah had changed out of her dress, choosing to wear a pair of leggings and a sweater. When she returned downstairs there was a glass of blood waiting for her. She took the seat next to Klaus, grabbing the glass.

"What is it that has you so nervous?" Klaus asked.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." Rebekah spoke softly. "I don't know how you'll react."

"Rebekah?"

"I-I'm from the future Nik." Rebekah confessed, looking down at the cup.

"The future?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah nodded. "I was dying. I prayed while I was taking my last breaths to somehow come back in time and save you all."

"Save us all?" Klaus repeated.

"You all died, Nik." Rebekah whispered. "I've watched everyone in our family die, some more than once."

"How?"

Rebekah looked up. "Finn was killed by Matt and Elena. You almost died the first time because of Alaric and the save Elena gang. Kol was killed by Elena and Jeremy."

She set her glass back on the table. "Finn and Kol both came back, then died again. Kol because of Finn, and Finn because of an enhanced werewolf bite."

Klaus's eyes were closed as he tried to calm down. She had mentioned Elena's name far too many times for his liking as she listed the family deaths.  
"You haven't mentioned Elijah yet, and you said almost with me."

"I never said I was done. Kol came back, he was resurrected by his girlfriend."

Klaus looked over at Rebekah. He let out a sympathetic breath when he saw her tear filled eyes. Rebekah crying was something that he could never handle. He opened his arms, pulling her into his side.

Rebekah gladly leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "You and Elijah died at the same time to save-'' Rebekah cut herself off, letting out a sob that she had been holding in. "I can't, Nik! I-" Her hands gripped his shirt. "I can't lose you again, any of you."

"You're not going to." Klaus assured her, running his hand through her hair, adjusting his grip on her. "You're from the future." Rebekah nodded. "You know what's going to happen, you know how to save everyone."

Rebekah pulled away, looking up at him. "We need to burn some things, then we wake our siblings. Or the other way around."

Klaus smiled, despite having learned about his family's deaths. "What are we burning?"

"The bridge and sign. They're made of white oak." Rebekah told him. "We also need to find Sage. She and Finn weren't together long before he died."

"I'll get my witch to locate Sage, you can go find her while I wake our siblings."

Rebekah nodded before leaning back into him. "I love you."

"I love you too, little sister."

Locating Sage had been easy. It was done in a matter of minutes, actually. Figuring out how she would approach the redhead was something different entirely.  
Rebekah shook her head as she saw Sage entering a coffee shop. Rebekah followed her, sitting down across from her when she had finally picked a table.

"Rebekah." Sage greeted, sitting up straighter.

"Sage." Rebekah smiled. "I thought you would like to know that Finn would be up later today."

Rebekah's smile grew wider as Sage's heartbeat sped up. "You're serious?"

"I am." She nodded. "Mikael is dead, everyone should be awake in a matter of hours."

Rebekah's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, her eyes widening at the message. It simply read 'Elijah is almost awake. Kol and Finn aren't far behind.'

Rebekah stood up. "Elijah will be up soon, I have to go. We're in Mystic Falls, by the way!"

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

"I'm back, Nik!" Rebekah called as she walked into the house, freezing at the sight in front of her. Her brothers were alive, they were actually there. Rebekah had expected Elijah to be awake when she arrived. He had only been daggered for a few months, it wouldn't take very long.

Rebekah couldn't help it. As soon as they saw each other, Rebekah sped over and wrapped her arms around him immediately, similar to how she reacted when first seeing Klaus. She let out a quiet sob, latching on to her brother tighter. She thought she could hold it together, but seeing him again made her break.  
Klaus has told his brothers that Rebekah would be clingy for a while. He offered no explanation, saying that it was Rebekah's story to tell, but to comfort her when she saw them again.

Elijah seemed calm but his eyes held concern as he held onto her, brushing a kiss across her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, 'Lijah." Rebekah whispered. "I missed you so much."

Elijah rested his chin on top of her head, one of his hands resting on the back of her neck. He did not ask what she was sorry for. "I missed you as well, sister."

The Mikaelsons stood in silence. The brothers were shocked at Rebekah's reaction, she had never acted that way before.  
She pulled away eventually to be met with the sight of Finn and Kol, a small whimper escaping. They stood on the same side of the room as Klaus, watching her cling to Elijah.  
She flashed to Finn, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She whispered, not caring that only Klaus would understand what she meant. Finn wrapped his arms around her, sharing a look with Elijah. She held onto Finn for far longer than she intended to, but pulled away, turning to Kol.

She practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you're mad at me right now, but thank you."

"You're welcome?" He raised an eyebrow to Klaus, who shrugged back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rebekah lifted her head but did not detach herself from Kol.

"Sage is on her way and should be here soon." She told Finn.

"When do you plan on burning the bridge?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah took a step back, looking between her brothers. "Once they all change. Finn and 'Lijah needs haircuts." Rebekah nodded to herself. "And the sign, we're burning that too."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

An hour and a half later, they had all changed, gotten haircuts and were watching the white oak burn. Sage and Finn reunited and were standing together watching the wood burn.  
Rebekah had clung to Elijah. He had said nothing when she was suddenly at his side, clutching onto him, just wrapped his arm around her and held her closer.

Kol kept poking Klaus in the side, trying to get an answer to what was wrong with Rebekah.

They watched from a distance, none of them speaking. The town's residents had discovered that the bridge and sign were burning and had called the fire department.  
When there was nothing but ashes left, Rebekah lifted her head from Elijah's shoulder, looking at Klaus. "I'm telling everyone," She told him softly. "Even Sage."

"Alright." Klaus nodded, ignoring the looks they were getting before he eyed Sage. "Even Sage?"

Sage let out a huff but didn't take it to heart. They had never truly liked her, merely tolerated for Finn.

"An hour, Nik," Rebekah said sharply. "I'm not letting it happen again."

"Niklaus, Rebekah. Surely this is something to discuss at home?" Elijah cut in, nodding to the few civilians who were staring at them.

"It is," Rebekah muttered. "Alright, let's go home."

A few minutes after they got back to the house, four witches walked in with a coffin. "Miss Mikaelson, Klaus." The two siblings nodded back. "We got the coffin."

"Thank you, darlings." Rebekah grinned. The witches nodded once more before leaving the house.

"Who's in the coffin?" Kol asked her.

Rebekah walked over, opening the top and taking the woman's hand in her own. "Wake up!" She thought forcibly.

No one moved, a few moments passed before the woman's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She got out of her coffin, freezing at the sight in front of her.

"What?" She asked quietly, not sure if she was seeing things right.

"Hello, sister." Rebekah smiled softly. "Welcome home."


	8. The Truth Comes Out Part 2

Freya Mikaelson had reunited with her family after a thousand years. Finally. Although it wasn’t the way she was hoping, and somehow her little sister had found her coffin and had taken her to Virginia, she could finally see them. Well, except for Henrik, but he’s dead.

“Rebekah?” Freya whispered.

“What’s going on, Bekah?” Klaus asked. “Why did you call her sister?”

“Niklaus, honestly.” Rebekah didn’t take her eyes off Freya. She was proud of herself for not breaking down at the sight of her sister, but she didn’t know how much Freya knew. “I need you to think for a few moments.“

“Rebekah,” Freya whispered again. “I died, how am I back?”

“What?” Rebekah asked. “You wouldn’t have died unless... oh bloody hell.”

“What do you remember?” Rebekah asked suddenly, the two daughters of Mikael ignoring their brothers.

“I was on my way to Keelin and Nik from visiting you, then there was a group of at least thirty witches around me,” Freya told her. “They basically bound my powers than killed me.”

“Okay, well, it’s 2010.” Freya’s eyes widened.

“But that was in...”

“Will someone explain what’s happening?” Kol cut in before pointing at Freya. “We met in New Orleans. I know you.”

“Hello, Kol.” Freya smiles softly. She turned to Rebekah. “If it’s 2010... do they know?”

“Nik knows the basics, I didn’t tell him about you or her though. Just deaths.” Rebekah said, before turning to face their siblings. She was about to speak but was interrupted by Finn.

“No,” Finn managed to get out through his shock. 

“Yes,” Freya countered, taking a step towards him, smiling softly when she noticed her other brothers tense. “We used to climb up into the trees when we were planning on a bit of mischief.” Finn stared at her with wide eyes. “Never wanted Mother to hear what her little Huginn and Muninn were whispering about.”

“It can't be.” Finn took a step forward. “Freya?

Freya grinned, closing the space between them and hugging him tightly.

Rebekah ignored her family's questioning looks, waiting for her eldest sibling to pull away before she spoke. “Alright, brothers, Sage. This is our big sister, Freya, who was taken away from us by our aunt. Most of you know her as the sibling who died of the plague before Elijah was born.” The brothers, except Finn, stared back with wide eyes. “Freya, you know our brothers, of course. And this is Sage, Finn’s wife. She was, um, dead, last time.”

Freya turned to Rebekah. “We should probably tell them the truth. And you can explain your theory on how I’m back, too.”

They all moved to the couches as Freya and Rebekah stared at each other for a few moments before hugging each other tightly. “I’ve missed you so much,” Rebekah whispered. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Freya squeezed her tighter. 

“We all missed you. We were miserable without you.” They both let out small laughs, pulling away from each other.

The others, except for Finn, had been suspicious of her immediately. This suspicion lessened when they saw how Rebekah was around her.   
Finn, however, almost recognized her immediately. When they were children, they could sense each other from across the village. They knew when the other was in trouble, but this ended when she was taken by Dahlia. They had both felt the connection when she woke up.

“Alright, family.” Rebekah started after they sat down. It wasn’t often that she got nervous, but she wasn’t sure how her family would react. “I’m from the future. And so is Freya, I wasn’t expecting that, though.”

“From the future?” Kol repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“You sound like Nik,” She muttered. “Yes, Kol, the future. But I want to say something’s before we start talking about that.” She whispered a ‘sorry Nik’ under her breath before continuing. “I’m not sure what Nik has told you, so I’ll recap. Niklaus has broken his curse, Katerina still lives and his hybrids must transition with human doppelganger blood. Father is dead, killed by his own weapon a few nights ago. Mother was killed by Nik and is currently in the basement, magically sealed in a coffin.”

Their eyes widened. Apparently, Klaus hasn’t told them anything and was waiting for Rebekah to do it. 

“I’m going to explain everything I can without changing the timeline too much. Okay?” Her siblings and Sage nodded back. “So, first. I believe Freya was sent back at the same time I was, by the same witches. I think it was Ayana and her line, but I’m not sure. Anyway, I was dying and I was sent back to 2010.”

Freya nodded. “That makes sense. Kind of.”

“How are you still alive?” Finn finally asked.

“Long ago, our mother made a deal with her sister, to ask her to perform a fertility spell to allow her to conceive. Dahlia initially refused, but eventually relented. She warned that the magic Esther wanted would require a heavy sacrifice, but Esther, desperate to have children of her own, insisted that she would pay any cost. When I was five, Dahlia sensed that my magical abilities had begun to manifest, and so she travelled to our home to remind mother of their bargain: Dahlia would perform the fertility spell for Esther, but in exchange, Dahlia would claim not only mothers firstborn child, but every other firstborn Mikaelson child of every single one of Esther's descendants for as long as her bloodline should last, starting with me.” 

Freya took a deep breath, looking between her siblings. “Dahlia was devoted to making herself as powerful as she could so that she would never be vulnerable again, and she believed that creating a coven of Esther's firstborn descendants would give her a limitless source of power from which she could draw. Mother tried to protest but Dahlia reminded her that if she did not live up to her end of their agreement, she would take all of her children, including Finn, and Elijah, who wasn’t even born yet.” 

“Dahlia began to train me and raised her as her own. Dahlia convinced me that mother didn't want me anymore, that she was the only family I had left, and that there was nothing stronger than the bonds of family. Once I had learned the basics of magic, Dahlia led the five-year-old me through a spell of Dahlia's own creation to bind us together, which both augmented my magical ability and also allowed Dahlia to channel me to give herself more power.”

“Over the next few decades, Dahlia continued to train me in the "Dark Arts" until I was nearly as strong as her. Eventually, Dahlia came up with a spell that would grant us a form of immortality and invulnerability that was otherwise unavailable to witches. However, the cost of this spell was that we would be put in a magical sleep for nearly a century and then awaken for one single year before repeating the cycle. Dahlia was insistent that they both cast the spell, but I refused. Unfortunately, Dahlia grabbed me and forced me to participate in the spell anyway.”

“In 1914, I eventually made her way to New Orleans, where I met Kol.” She nodded to her youngest living brother. “I didn't run into Dahlia again until 2013.”

“You're saying that Dahlia is still alive?” Elijah asked.

Freya nodded. “She doesn't just live-- she hunts. I fled from her long ago, and I've been running ever since. To Dahlia, any act of betrayal is punishable by death.”

“Getting rid of Dahlia is on my list of things to do, but there are more important things to do first.” Rebekah let out a breath before starting to explain. “Okay, since I’ve gotten here, Elena and her friends found Mikael and woke him.” A growl escaped one of her brothers, but she wasn’t sure which. “They also tried to trick Nik into coming here to kill him and manipulate me. They tried to turn me against him.” Her nose scrunched up as she shook her head. “They took the dagger out of Mikael, obviously. Elena Gilbert, the latest doppelgänger, tried to dagger me, and succeeded the first time.”

Another growl was heard, but that time she knew it was Kol. Despite how much they fought and teased each other over the years, they were best friends and the closest siblings at the end of the day.

“Wait- They tried to kill Nik?” Kol asked

“So have you!” Klaus spoke as Rebekah nodded.

“Not permanently.” Kol shook his head, dead serious. “I would never kill you permanently.”

“That's reassuring,” Klaus muttered.

“In the original timeline, the coffins were stolen by Stefan Salvatore and he kept them for weeks. Eventually, they were opened and we were all undaggered, except mother came back from the dead. We had a ball, Kol broke my date’s hand and got his neck snapped by Damon Salvatore. Finn, ever the big brother, worked with mother to kill us all.” 

The others looked at Finn with wide eyes, but he remained the same. 

“Damon Salvatore slept with me so he could get Sage to go in my head and find a way to kill us. Kol got daggered, I burned the bridge, which was white oak, but I didn’t know about the sign. We were linked, Finn had run off and the Salvatore’s had managed to get far too many white oak stakes. Matt Donovan, the blonde human boy who was my date, killed Finn just as we were unlinked.”

Her family, except Freya and Klaus, were shocked. Finn simply tilted his head before Rebekah continued. “Anyone want to guess what happened next?”

“I know!” Freya raised her hand. “Finn’s entire bloodline died.”

“Indeed.” Rebekah nodded. “If an Original dies, so does their line. Unless they are unlinked from their line, but that only happened once.”

“How...” Elijah started, his brows furrowed. He didn’t like the thought of his brother dying, of any of his siblings dying. “How did our family react to his death?”

“Nik was pissed at everything and everyone, hurt my feelings quite a bit but I got over it,” Rebekah answered bluntly. “Kol was in Denver, but he was mad too. You were upset, obviously, but more at yourself. I was upset but tried to get over it pretty quick as our mother was still plotting against us and there were still stakes.”

“Mother possessed me and turned Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher who had been evil lately, into father 2.0. Bonnie Bennett offered to desiccate Alaric like her mother did to our father, but desiccated Nik instead. Elijah made a deal with Elena, if she returned Klaus' body and the stake, he, Kol and I would scatter around the world, Alaric will follow and leave her alone. He promised we wouldn’t revive Klaus while she or her children are still alive, which was a lie, but we wanted our brother back.”

“They desiccated me?” Klaus demanded.

“Oh, it only gets worse from here,” Rebekah told him. “Alaric found out where your body was. He fought Damon and I and staked Nik. Believing that Nik sired their bloodline, which he did, all the vampires in town prepared to die - only they didn't die.”

“Bonnie Bennett put Nik in Tyler Lockwood’s body as we all believed him to be dead. I decided to kill Alaric by killing Elena.”

“Was there no other way to get rid of him?” Elijah asked, not bothering to hide his grimace when he received a glare from his little sister. 

“I thought Nik was dead, just like you, and Kol, and everybody else did. His entire line would be dead in a matter of hours, he couldn't make any more hybrids when he's dead.” Rebekah told him sharply. “Except, Elena woke up. She died with Damon’s blood in her system. I got kidnapped with a few others, Nik came to the rescue but saved Caroline Forbes. Nik got put back in his body by Bonnie.”

“Is this when Ha-she came to town?” Freya cut in.

“Soon.” Rebekah nodded. “Elena had a sire bond to Damon, that caused all kinds of trouble, but the Hunters of The Five ended up coming to town. Nik had Conner, The Hunter, imprisoned. He teamed up with Stefan to get information from me about The Five. He also forced Jeremy, Elena’s brother/cousin to make a drawing of the invisible tattoos. Connor told Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire, the tattoos grow. After Nik got the information from me, he daggered me.” Rebekah huffed.

“Sounds like something he would do.” Sage mused, unbothered by the glare the hybrid sent her.

Rebekah chuckled before continuing. “Elena lost the little control she had and killed Connor. I'm pretty sure she killed her brother at one point, but he came back. Nik got Alexander's sword and kidnapped Elena to keep her safe from her hallucinations all while helping grow the tattoo. All of Nik’s hybrids had been unsired at this point, so when he found out about the plan for Professor Shane, who wanted to raise Silas, he brutally slaughtered all of the hybrids, except for Tyler, with Alexander's sword. After killing twelve of his thirteen hybrids, Klaus sought after Tyler to complete his revenge. He found Carol Lockwood first, and after exchanging a few words, Niklaus decided it would hurt Tyler more if his mother died instead, and killed her by drowning her in a fountain.”

Klaus had been silent while Rebekah spoke, but they all knew he was pissed about the future. 

“I trapped Elena, Caroline and Stefan at the school to find out what they knew. Kol, my helpful, loving, big brother, brought Professor Shane in and tortured him.” She deadpanned, getting a grin in return. “Shane revealed information about Silas and the cure, but Kol believed Silas would bring the end of time, so he killed him and made it his job to stop any attempts to raise Silas.”

“You've done this before,” Kol started. “Was I right? About Silas?”

Rebekah grimace. “You weren't wrong.”

“Stefan Salvatore and I made a secret alliance to find the cure. Elena negotiated with Nik to keep her brother safe, but Kol had compelled Damon to kill Jeremy.” She looked at her brother. “I made a poor attempt of daggering you, you threatened to stake me with white oak. Elena invited Kol over to talk about Silas, but it was all a ploy.”

“Bekah,” Kol warned. “This better not be going where I think it is.”

Rebekah grabbed his hand. “Kol had gone, they believed nothing and he left. He talked with Klaus on the phone, told him that he was going to cut off Jeremy’s arm and implied that Nik had set him up. He went back to the Gilbert house, Elena and Jeremy had been prepared to kill him even before he went back. They drenched him in vervain water, shoved a cleaver in his chest and-“ Rebekah closed her eyes as she talked. “They got him with a white oak stake.”

Kol’s eyes were shut. His jaw was clenched as his grip on her hand tightened. Klaus' eyes were glossed over even at the thought of another sibling dying. Elijah and Finn both had their jaws clenched and hands gripping furniture tightly. Sage was comforting Finn and Freya watched their reactions.

Rebekah rubbed her thumb over Kol’s knuckles, placing her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence until Kol collected himself. A few moments after she felt him squeeze her hand and kiss the top of her head, she continued talking. 

“Klaus arrived just in time to see this and was going to burn the house down with Elena and Jeremy inside when Bonnie arrived and managed to trap Klaus inside the living room. When Kol's whole bloodline dies, Jeremy's hunter's mark is completed. I went to Nova Scotia with Professor Shane, who had a protection spell on him when Kol killed him, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Bonnie, where Silas has been entombed for 2,000 years, in order to find the cure. I saved Elena from getting staked. Sadly. It was revealed that there’s only one dose of the cure. When we got back to Mystic Falls, Elena had a breakdown over her dead brother and burned her house down, neither Nik nor Elijah were talking to me. I teamed up with an emotionless Elena to find Katerina, who had the cure. She gave it to Elijah, who went back to Mystic falls with me. Katerina eventually had the cure shoved down her throat and Nik, Elijah and I went to New Orleans.”

“We agreed we wouldn't go back there, so why would we?” Elijah asked her.

“Niklaus got word that he was being plotted against,” Freya answered. “The witches discovered that a young werewolf was pregnant.”

“What does a pregnant werewolf have to do with plotting against Nik?” Kol asked.

“Oh gods,” Finn said, realizing what she meant. “Niklaus got the girl pregnant.”

“Excuse me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, here's chapter seven! the next few chapters are rebekah (and freya) talking about the future, if there's any specific scene/moment you want me to include, let me know!
> 
> Freya also being from the future wasn't originally planned, but it happened and I think it works better than what I originally had planned. 
> 
> The timeline Rebekah is explaining may be off a bit, mainly because I'm going between memory and the wiki page, but also because she was daggered for a period.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, all feedback is appreciated! As always, I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to see. You can send ideas through pms or in the reviews!
> 
> With love, Maze


	9. The Truth Comes Out Part 3

"Excuse me?"

Rebekah may have laughed at her brother's expression had they been in a different situation, but this was serious. Her family just found out Klaus could have children, and their reactions were calmer than she had imagined they would be.

"Finn is right, Nik." Rebekah told him.

"Vampires can't have kids, Rebekah, we're dead." Klaus insisted.

"You're right, vampires can't have kids." Rebekah agreed. "But werewolves can. You were born a werewolf, magic turned you into a vampire, a hybrid. You're half werewolf."

Rebekah shoved Kol off the couch, forcing him to trade spots with Klaus. Klaus huffed once he was beside Rebekah, resting his head on her shoulder. Rebekah wrapped her arm around him, resting her head on top of his.

"How is that possible?" Elijah asked.

"We figured it was because his wolf wasn't suppressed anymore. Niklaus is different to other hybrids in his line. They all started as werewolves and transitioned into vampires. He was turned by magic, not by another vampire. He unlocked his dormant werewolf, slept with another werewolf, bun in her oven." Freya told him. "Basically a magic loophole."

"Very comforting." Klaus grumbled.

The siblings sat in silence for a long time until Kol spoke up. "So, are you going to keep telling us the story or?"

He yelped when Finn, who had to reach around Elijah to even get to him, hit the back of his head. "Finn! What the hell?!"

"You deserved it." Finn deadpanned.

"Thank you, Finn, you're now my favourite brother." Rebekah's grin widened as Kol, Elijah and Klaus all started at her. "Kidding."

"I apologize, Finn, my eldest, most lovable brother." Kol said dramatically, moving further from Elijah when he saw Finn's arm twitch.

"Are you okay for me to continue, Nik?" Rebekah asked quietly. He nodded.

"Alright, so, I didn't get there when Nik and Elijah did. I wasn't going to go at all, actually, but Elijah insisted. But when I showed up, Elijah wasn't there anymore and I couldn't get in contact with him. Anyone want to guess what happened to our brother?"

"Klaus daggered him." Sage said from where she sat.

"Sage is right so don't bother getting pissed about it, Nik." Rebekah said. "I met the wolf Nik got pregnant, who I won't name. She told me that Klaus told her Elijah 'bailed', so I went to talk to Nik. On top of all that, we discovered that Marcellus was still alive and he's ruling the quarter."

"Marcellus is still alive?" Elijah and Klaus asked in unison.

"He is," Freya said. "He's also not too nice, he planned on taking us down multiple times. Succeed with some of them."

Freya turned to Rebekah, her eyes narrowed. "And our darling little sister married the man, after he caused us all to be away from Nikluas's daughter for years."

"There was no one better!"

"Damon Salvatore would have been better and you know how I feel about him!" Freya exclaimed. "He also left you after a year of you taking the cure!"

"Uh," Kol looked between his sisters. "Can we go back? I didn't even know he was dead, I tend not to follow you lot around when I'm on the other side."

"Do you wish to tell Elijah what happened, Bekah?" Rebekah stilled when Klaus asked. She shook her head. "Well, family, way back in 1919, Rebekah and Marcellus called Mikael to New Orleans. As we both now, Rebekah was blinded by her love for him, and when the great idea was brought up, she obliged."

"You didn't have to be that dramatic, Nik." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "We thought Marcel was killed by father. Elijah distracted him so that Nik and I could run, and as far as I know, that was the last time we saw him, until a few months ago for Nik." Rebekah paused

"Oh, yes, I suppose you don't know. Elijah was helping the doppelgänger try and kill Nik!"

Elijah sighed.

Rebekah and Freya spent the next few hours explaining everything from their old timeline, from small things to the upgraded original and Elijah being compelled, and there were some moments where siblings almost got their necks snapped. One of these times, of course, being when they told Kol and Finn had killed him. Another was when Klaus had been told he had been daggered, his child had been taken from him and that Elijah had been in love with his child's mother. Everyone agreed that it was weird. Kol, unable to resist, had to comment.

"They've shared doppelgängers before, what's wrong with one more woman?"

Finn was more than happy to hit Kol over the head again, for his little brothers, of course.

Freya and Rebekah shared a look, they didn't want to talk about what was next. They had only gotten to the part where their niece had her mother kidnapped to get Klaus back to town.

"That look doesn't mean anything good." Klaus commented.

"You're right, Nik. It doesn't." Rebekah agreed. "Nik took all of the Hallows magic in oder to save her. Elijah didn't want to live without Nik, so, after everyone said their goodbyes, Elijah stood by his side. He broke the white oak steak in half, they staked each other once we left and died together."

Rebekah tried not to cry. Really, she did. But talking about everyone in her family dying made her emotional. None of the family realized they had all grabbed onto each other as they sat in silence.

After an hour, the silence was broken by Sage. "I assume youtube have plans on how to deal with at least some of these people."

"Everyone but Silas." Freya answered. "None of the plans are guaranteed to work. By the time we had come up with a solution the threat was either dead or had succeeded with their plan."

Klaus got a notebook and handed it to Rebekah. "Make a list, prioritize who needs to be dealt with first."

Rebekah started the list.

1\. Esther

2\. Dahlia

3\. Silas

4\. The Hallow

5\. Marcel

6\. Doppelgänger and friends

7\. DeMartel's and others

8\. Ancestors and harvest

"Gemini coven." Freya reminded her. "Don't forget Kai!"

9\. Gemini Coven (leader & twins)

10\. Get Kai out of his prison world

11\. Kieran O'Connell

12\. Gilbert rings/Alaric

13\. Greta

"Who's Kai? And why is he in a prison world?" Kol asked.

"A member of the Gemini coven, he killed a few of his siblings." Rebekah answered without looking up.

"You know, I'm glad we weren't in a coven where we had to merge with our twin. I would have won."

"I didn't practice magic very often, Kol." Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Kol. "Why do you sound so excited that you would have killed me?"

Klaus groaned. "I miss the two of you being daggered already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hi, hi. I haven't updated this in a while, but here's chapter eight! I've been writing this chapter since september because I didn't know where to go after Klaus found out about the whole hope thing. 
> 
> I'm aware the mikaelsons are a lot closer in this than they are in canon, but that's literally the point. Also, Kol and Rebekah are twins and I regret nothing.
> 
> Finn gibbs slapping Kol? we love to see it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, all feedback is appreciated! Please do not comment 'update' it adds unnecessary stress and makes me feel pressured to post chapters.  
> As always, I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to see. You can send ideas through pms or in the comments!


	10. Mikaelson Ball

“Wait a minute- you two are twins?” Freya asked.

“I assumed you knew.” Rebekah blinked. “I guess it never came up in conversation.”

“Yes, they’re twins and they are dreadful,” Klaus told his older sister.

“Now, Nik, that’s just mean.” Kol pouted, shoving Klaus over and sitting beside Rebekah again.

“1686 and Yule of 1436.” Elijah countered and Freya didn’t miss the looks the exchanged.

“What happened in 1668 and 1436?” Freya asked.

“We don’t talk about it.” Rebekah insisted.

“Don’t forget 1012.” Klaus pointed out.

Kol nudged Rebekah. “Okay, 1686 and 1012 may have been bad, but we can tell her about 1436, at least.”

“We’re not talking about 1436.” Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah said in unison.

“Even when they were children they were always causing trouble,” Finn told his sister but didn’t mention 1012, 1436 or 1686, the latter tow he had watched from the other side. “They were only a few winters old when they decided that they should try and tackle Mikael to get out of collecting berries for mother.”

“Finn,” Rebekah ground, hiding her face in Kol’s shoulder. 

“Let me continue or I tell her about 1012.” Finn nodded when she stayed silent. “Anyways, Elijah tried to stop them a few times, but they didn’t listen. While Mikael was talking to Ayana, they ran up behind him as fast as they could and latched onto his legs. He was shocked, obviously, and as a result, Kol and Rebekah didn’t let go of his legs for the rest of the day.”

“Do you live to embarrass us?” Kol asked him.

“Quite possibly.” Finn nodded. “It brings me joy.”

“Wait, you and Dahlia are linked, aren’t you?” Kol asked Freya. “So that means that she would be up now, wouldn’t it?”

“We are linked, yes, but we have over a week until she wakes.” Freya explained.

“Do you two know where everything is to defeat her?” Elijah asked them.

Freya and Rebekah shared a look before Freya turned to Klaus. “You have Mikael’s ashes?”

Klaus blinked. “Obviously.”

“Then yes, we have everything we need,” Freya answered Elijah.

“Why do you need Mikael’s ashes?” 

“To defeat Dahlia we have to have an enchanted blade forged with the three sources of Dahlia’s power: Norwegian soil, the ash of a fallen Viking and the blood of the one person she loves most. Last time, we discovered that it wasn’t Freya, and we had to resurrect mother to use her blood as the final ingredient. We know where everything is and what we need now.” Rebekah told him. “We’ll deal with her in a few days.”

“What about mother?” Kol asked.

“Pendant?” Freya asked Rebekah.

“Pendant.” Rebekah agreed, looking up at Kol. “Don’t worry, brother, we have a plan for her too.”

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

“Nik, we’re having a ball!”

“And how well did that go for you last time, Bekah?” Klaus asked rhetorically, setting down his pencil. “Oh, I know. Kol wanted to kill your date, got his neck snapped by Damon Salvatore and Finn worked with mother to kill us all.”

“Nikla-“ 

“Don’t start with that.” He stood. “Elena Gilbert and her boyfriends will end up coming, then you’ll be complaining the whole night about doppelgängers being whores and how they don't deserve to live.”

Kol hummed in agreement from where he laid on the couch. “Then you’ll want me to kill someone for you, or find someone for you to kill. You’ll end up not killing them because they called you pretty then get mad at one of us when we kill him.”

Rebekah looked at Freya for help. “While you may be right about Rebekah and her dramatics, remember, we just came from a timeline where everyone but Kol died. Just let her have the ball.”

Klaus shared a look with Elijah, who simply raised an eyebrow back. 

“Fine. You can have the ball.” Rebekah grinned and kissed Klaus’s cheek before grabbing Freya. 

“Thank you, Nik!” Rebekah tossed the notebooks she had been holding to Klaus. “This is a copy of our old timeline from when I was undaggered until the week I died. Feel free to read it, all of you.”

Rebekah and Freya spent the next few hours planning the ball. This time, there were no mother/son team-ups to kill the entire vampire species.

“We’re inviting Katherine.” 

Rebekah looked up. “You do realize, sister, that days ago she woke father so that he could kill Nik?”

“Oh, I know,” she nodded. “But I like her with Elijah. Him being with her was just weird, especially during the whole Jackson thing.”

“Our brothers, Elijah especially, have a habit of ling doppelgängers a little too much. But,” Rebekah sighed. “We can invite Katerina. Though, I won’t be the one answering why there’s suddenly two Elena’s.”

“That’s what’s magic is for, Rebekah. Why have it if you can’t mind control people?” 

Rebekah let out a laugh as she heard Kol agree from another room.

They laid in Rebekah’s bed, staring at the ceiling. “I’ve missed them.” 

“Me too.” 

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

Rebekah and Freya spent the next few days planning the ball. Rebekah knew what not to do, knowing how bad it was last time. This time, the doppelgänger and her friends had no advantages. Esther wasn’t alive and Finn didn’t want to kill them all, not that he really ever did.

They had less than a week until Dahlia was awake and searing for them, for Freya. Their witches, at Rebekah’s request, had managed to make it seem like Freya was still in her sleep for a week longer, just enough time for them to settle down a bit and plan their aunt’s demise.

Now, Rebekah, Freya and Sage were getting their nails done while the others were getting fitted for suits. 

“Rebekah, my darling sister, tell me how handsome I am.”

“Oh, Kol, my darling brother, you know I can’t be compelled.” Rebekah grinned at the look she got. Finn grinned, letting out a chuckle when Kol narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m surprised you haven’t gone after the doppelgänger yet.” Kol mused, glancing at Rebekah through the mirror.

“I do believe I forgot to mention something. Elena Gilbert is compelled to not wear or ingest vervain around us.” Elijah turned to her and she raised an eyebrow. “What? Stefan Salvatore gave her my necklace as protection, I wanted it back. It’s been a long time since I was able to compel a doppelgänger. They were either on vervain or dead.”

“As long as she doesn’t decide to spontaneously drain her,” Klaus gave her a look, and she knew it was a warning. “It’s fine, Elijah. Besides, Kol and Finn haven’t gotten the chance to compel her yet.”

Elijah sighed.

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

“What are you doing?”

Rebekah stood in the doorframe of Kol’s room, watching as he attempted to tie his tie.

“Isn’t it obvious, Bekah?”

“Shut up.” Rebekah rolled her eyes, walking to stand beside him. “You’re an original vampire, and you can’t tie a tie? It’s simple”

“I can do it,” he told her, wrapping the tie around his neck once more. Rebekah raised an eyebrow, knowing it would end with him ripping it out of frustration. She considers yelling for Elijah to help him. “I’m capable of many things.”

“And a mere human task isn’t one of them, apparently.”

Kol didn’t say anything, instead, he went back to fumbling with the fabric. “My gods, just let me do it,” Rebekah said, stepping in front of him and slapping his hands away from the tie. She folds it over, looping it the same way her brothers do, forming a proper knot, one that doesn’t look like a child did it. When she finished, she took a small step back, nodding approvingly. “You’re hopeless, Kol.”

“That’s why I keep you around.” Kol grins, and she knows that despite everything that she did to him, they were back to the way they were before New Orleans. 

Rebekah let out a small laugh, heading towards the door. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

“Bekah, Elijah says we have to meet the mayor.” Kol walked over, holding out his arms. 

Rebekah linked her arm through his, watching as people walked into their house. Rebekah spotted Carol Lockwood and started to make her way over with Kol.

“I’m the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest family of vampires moves into your town you welcome them with a smile.” Carol told Damon. Neither of them noticed the Originals walking towards them.

“Hmm, well at least you know who you’re borrowing that cup of sugar from.” 

“I’m trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I’ve assured them I'd enforce it.” 

“Mayor Lockwood,” Rebekah said as she and Kol stopped in front of them. “We haven’t formally met. Rebekah Mikaelson.”

“Kol Mikaelson.” Kol took Carol’s hand, kissing the back of it. “I hope your lovely town embraces us as much as we plan to embrace it.”

“Rebekah.” Damon greeted stiffly before facing Kol, holding out his hand. “Damon Salvatore. Have we met?” 

Kol tilted his head, making no move to shake Damon’s hand. Even if he didn’t know what Rebekah had told him, he had a feeling he wouldn’t like Damon. “I’ve met a lot of people, and you don’t particularly stand out.”

Kol and Rebekah left, walking back towards their family. “Both doppelgängers have arrived.”

Rebekah hummed. “The newest has a Salvatore on either arm. I wonder which one she’ll fight with first.” 

“That's the blonde that Nik likes, isn't it?” Kol asked when he noticed Caroline. Well, he noticed what Caroline was wearing and remembered Rebekah helping Klaus pick it.

“Caroline Forbes,” Rebekah told him. “Please do try to avoid getting your neck snapped tonight. I don't need a repeat of last time.” Rebekah kissed his cheek before joining Freya and Sage, grabbing a glass of champagne.

“Has Elijah noticed Katherine yet?” Sage asked quietly.

Rebekah glanced over at Elijah, who was talking to the mayor. “He knows she's here. We all know what she smells like. Well, not Finn, but you get my point.”

“That sounds weird, but I know what you mean.” Freya watched as Katherine managed to avoid running into Klaus. “I’m surprised she showed up.”

“So am I.” Rebekah agreed. 

The Mikaelson family, as if they knew what the others were thinking, simultaneously started making their way towards the stairs. 

“If everyone could gather around, please.” 

Freya and Finn stood on the top steps. Elijah and Klaus stood near each other while Rebekah and Kol stood next to each other below them. Sage decided not to stand with them. 

“Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever our family comes together, we must celebrate it. For the first time in what seems like a thousand years, the six of us are all together.” 

Those that knew the Mikaelsons stiffened at his words. Until that night, they had only met three originals. Damon was aware there were four, as he had been introduced to Kol. 

“It’s a tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight’s pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.”

Kol extended his hand towards her. “It’s tradition, Bekah.”

Rebekah grinned, taking his hand. “Of course, Kol.”

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

“Sage.”

Sage sighed, turning around. “Damon Salvatore.”

“What are you doing here?” Damon asked.

“I was invited, of course,” Sage told him dryly.

“What the hell are you doing in Mystic Falls?”

“My husband and his siblings live here.” Sage took a drink of her champagne. Damon’s brows furrowed, Sage never mentioned in-laws before. “My father-in-law is dead, it was time for us to come back together.”

“Father in law…” Damon’s eyes widened. “You’re married to an Original!”

“You finally caught up, congratulations.” Damon turned, hearing Rebekah’s voice behind him. She didn’t look at him. “My brother is looking for you, Sage. Elijah’s about to have another toast.”

The two walked away together, leaving Damon in shock. When he made his way back, Elijah was still talking. 

“Damon?” Stefan asked quietly when they were beside each other.

“Stefan.” Damon blinked. “I think we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hi, hi. I haven't updated this in a while, but here's chapter nine! I wanted to post this a while ago, but life got in the way. I'm not happy with this chapter so I might rewrite it eventually, but I wanted to update.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, all feedback is appreciated! Please do not comment 'update' it adds unnecessary stress and makes me feel pressured to post chapters. As always, I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to see. You can send ideas through pms or in the comments!


End file.
